Of the wide variety of different pillow types available on the market, the large majority are not well-adapted or adaptable for particular users. Typically, such pillows support a user's head (and frequently, a user's neck and shoulders) when the user lies in a supine, prone, or side-lying position. However, most conventional pillows are not designed to provide different types of support or user comfort in different areas of the pillow. Also, most conventional pillows are lacking in ergonomic design, resulting in a sacrifice of user comfort.